The Crusade Of Youth
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: When Arthur and Francis get separated from their group, They stumble on a beautiful girl in a cabin. Francis always said youth was powerful- Arthur just has to learn it for himself. Arthur Kirkland/ England X London Capital


_**~Crusades 1000's~**_

* * *

 ** _(The Crusades lasted from 1095-1291. It was a bunch of religious wars. { Which I am not going into. So no worries. I merely wrote because of the knights at the time.} As this continued on, The wars ended and so forth. Then things took place with quest and such. Like the Holy Grail and protecting it. These, { If I remember correctly } Were called crusades as well.' This is just written in the days of knights, I wanted to write something out of Arthur's youth. It might be a bit unhistorical; Because I always pegged the Crusades with the knights of the round table. { Silly me. } So don't mind my rediculiousness. XD I honestly was watching one of those adventure movies and I got this idea. Go figure... My mind wanders a bit. I also thought it'd be interesting...But... I also strangely picture Englands Knight outfit like Prussias older one. Pfft. XD So... You can say this is Medievil England X London Captial. A Spinoff from a Pirate story I'm thinking about doing. )_**

* * *

The Crusades of the 1000's was nothing but war after war, after war. First a quest for freedom, it turned into a mask of discovery and treasue seeking. It led to the spanish looking for gold and the English robbing them of that gold. It led to many growths in the world and even the growth of superstision and religion.'

The quest of the holy grail was just one of these things. The alcemest started looking for the Sorceror stone and much, much more things came to be. Telescopes, Pirates and the lot came from such growth in the world. A growth and want for treasure and the ownership of what they discovered.

But it all started with bloody swords, quests and knighthoods given to only the greatest of people. People of these wars, France and England grew... Still young but still able-bodied to fight when need be. This is what leads us to our story now. A story of the coming of age, and the youth of Sir Arthur Kirkland. The personification of England. What? Don't believe me? Well here he is right now...

With frog face.'

" I said to get out of my bloomin way Snail slurper!" A slightly tall Blonde haired and green eyed boy hissed. He was brandishing a sword at his side, his armour was white and his cape was drenched in the blood of his enemnies. Not the best look for someone who was at the ripe age of Sixteen ( Human years. ) But he was young, adventurous and so dirty that someone could wipe thei finger across his cheek and get it to cake off.'

Yep.'

Ew.'

" Ah! But Angleterre! We are 'ere on break, No?' He giggled. France, Or should we all call him Francis, Was a blonde haired, maybe around nineteen year old. He was much taller and had a brighter aray of knight clothes. Ones with bright blues and reds dyed just to match in. Even a small flower never the chest piece for dramatic effect. Classic Francis, " I mean..' he flipped some hair over his shoulder, " Oui, We 're nozt going to be 'ere for long. But it is the time to relax. Enjoy the scenery and the women, No?" he smirked.'

Arthur almost flustered as much as the red embroidered symbol on the back of his clock,

" No!" he snarled, his lip going up in a degrading way, " Of all things Frog face! " He shook his head, " Get your head out of the blooming Gutter for once and think about our situation!"

" 'Zhat Situation?" The French man... teen.. whatever, laughed brightly, " Just because we 're stuck 'ere means nothin-

" IT MEANS EVERYTHING! STUPID GIT! FROGGY FACE!" Arthur panted. He had been ranting at Francis for the last hour. They had been with their lead of soldiers-erm. Knights, when they had gotten separated. More so because Francis had to take a pee and Arthur was so graciously forced to stand guard. Apparently, France NEEDED some aspects of his body, and given he was England. He had to protect them.

Dammit. It was disgusting...'

What was Arthur thinking?

He was disgusting.

It had been weeks since his last bath, His clothes held his permanent smell and his hair was dull. His eyes were already dulled out as well. He was tired, almost ready to drag his feet and call it a day. Even flying mint bunny pleaded with him to stop, But he was so tired he didn't even look at his old friend.- Which was probably good because everyone kept saying he was talking to a demon.'

Arthur ruffled his hair and looked down at his brandished sword. It was caked with blood just as much as he was. The old thing needed a good wash. He had been here in this war for far too long. So many things happened... So many discoveries.'  
And yet so many deaths...

" Oui, Your inzults 're getting weak, no?" Francis snickered, " It is getting 'ld mon Amie.' He laughed darkly " 'Zou are getting to zlack in your name calling, sourcils de chenille' " Francis snickered.'

" YOU DAMN WANKER!"

" Oh! tzats New!" The man lit up and laughed his... Slightly offensive laugh. It grated on Arthurs' nerves, if anything in history could repeat what it did to his ears then he would have to congratulate them.

In his mind. He never handed out compliments unless necessary.'

He was still fairy young and when Frances boss ordered this little... War... to take place, he was merely young enough to hunt down anyone he could with a bow and arrow. Thanks to his brother Wales.

Wales... ha.

He was not on good terms with ANY of his brothers at the moment. Walves followed suit with the others.. Scotland hated him for reasons unknown to him. And Ireland did everything Scotland did, sometimes worse. He had been beat, bullied and ridiculed, Even handed over willingly to some other countries because they didn't want him around.'

Maybe that's why he was so used to sliced down his blade whenever he could. He knew no one, and no one knew him.  
He was alone and he preferred it that way.'

" Anyway, Angleterre, Abzout the girlz.'

" NO! For the love of all things good Francis!" He snapped and then looked at the dirt road. They were both badly covered in muck and Francis had been talking about it ( Complaining ) for a while. Arthur had to admit. Some nice, warm water with that rough lye soap sounded so good right now. His hair wouldn't itch anymore, His body would glide smoothly and then maybe he could try to fix these awful clothes.'

But he would never admit he agreed to one thing that Frog eater said.'

" We need to find shelter... We cannot, and I do say, CANNOT catch up with them... We are dirty, Hungry and I am in no mood to watch you flirt with a bunch of females as I ask for directions.'

" You plan to watch!?" Francis nearly cried, " What is 'rong with you Angleterre!? Just because you 're a virg-

" S-SHUT IT!" Arthur twirled around, nearly smacking the Frenchman with his cloak, " What I choose to stay is my business! Now shut up! We have to find some... Water.. or.. Or Something.' he was now reduced to stuttering as the French man laughed. He swore he wanted to kill him.

This man always had a habit of ( Without intention probably ) Making Arthur look down on himself. Sometimes even more then his brothers made him.

One time when he was little, it was his hair.

He had stared down into the water, picked at the shorter strands of hair and wondered what was wrong with himself? Was it the green cloak that he got from his mother? His green eyes that shaded in the sunlight like hers? Was it because he was shorter? Or more easy to push around at the time?

Then it was his clothes.'  
France always had top fashion.' He would flaunt it sometimes, bringing it over and waving it over the shorter nations head... He felt stupid... reaching for it, Actually wanting it because his people would have loved to look... Different.

England let out a puff of air. So what he hadn't... been with a woman? He was trying his best to be the best him he could be. He didn't want to be a froggy player like France. Who probably had more than enough lovers on each side of the country.'

" Hon, Hon, Hon... You are so eazy to teaze Angleterre!" France snickered but walked beside the slightly shorter nation, " Your 'ace gets all puffy.' He laughed brightly. Arthur glared, very tempted to lunge his sword through the nation.

You can merely imagine how he reacted when his boss told him he was going to be helping France in this crusade business.'

Ah.

What Irony.'

" You need to experience Youth!" The french men said a bit to... Happily, " You need to feel a woman... Love ztat woman and know she lovez you, no?" He chuckled and seemed to go off into one of his.. many.. interesting day dreams, " To hozld the woman in 'our arms. Pressing 'er against you..." He shivered as Arthur glared. His face darkening each second.'

" Stupid frog...' he cursed, " Bugger off if your not going to help me.'

" GAH! 'Ow Rude!" Francis pouted and folded his arms, " Right out of my daydream too..' he whispered more to himself than anything before going ahead of England.

They were on a dirt path for a while.. and Arthur had to admit... the more they walked the more he realized how large... and... Undeveloped... His country was. Each step was a hassle, Be it a stone, a rock.. many even a headache from the constant rain and sun. You'd think they'd be clean from the rain.. but no... the rain merely made them sweat even more.. and even Frances hair was starting to muck up.'

Not a good thing when you were forced to travel with the gloat.'

" I swear... If we continue like this We'll die...'

'Correction. We'll FEEL Like Dying Angleterre...' Francis.. who was actually quiet for the last hour in a half pouted and drawled out a loud whine. They were countries, dying did not come easy at all. Stabbed through? That's okay. Give it a day... Blown aside by a large flying boulder? Ah... that hand or leg will only be crushed for a short time.'

Sometimes it was a bit disturbing.'

" My own country and I didn't even know this all was here...' Arthur whispered, He walked next to the French man that, in a sense was there but was also deep in thought. His chuckle interrupted Arthur's thoughts,

" That is 'ow it is Angleterre... You are still a small, petite nation.' He whispered and looked ahead at the setting sun, " Petite but growing... Stronger and stronger. " He grinned, " Maybe even bigger than big Brother France, No?"

" Knock it off...' Arthur whispered. Bigger than France... He almost laughed, but merely because that was a goal he wanted to reach more than anything. He breathed out and then looked up... Only to feel his eyes widen.

There ahead of them was a nice little sawmill cabin. It had the turning wheel in the back, and probably water apon water. Steam rose from the steam pipe and in the front yard... stood a female...

She was struggling with some wood. Trying to get it in a cart. The cart was creaky, and a bit old-fashioned. A horse was supposed to be attached to it but he saw none. The girl whined, used her back and then thrust the wood up onto the pile.

While doing so...

Her bonnet flew off in the process.'

Brown tendrils fell down beautifully. Showing off large blue eyes that grabbed the last rays of the sunlight. She was a bit dusty but cleaner then they were. She wiped her hands off on her apron and stretched.'

It was the first time Arthur had ever checked over the body of a female before...

And he felt rather ashamed of his actions.'

Her chest wasn't that large... She looked a year young than him maybe. Her cheeks were softly rounded, But her hips were just so... There. Curvy in all the right places. When she stretched her hands up over her head... he felt the lump in his throat tighten.

Everything was so...

" OH, A HOUZE!" Francis whined, snapping Arthur out of his... Well. Daydream.' He rushed over... And the next thing Arthur knew was seeing the shocked look on her face when Francis took her hand and kissed it,

" AH! Mizz.." he whined, " We 're but weary travelerz.' He bowed, mostly due to his French culture.

The girl blinked and yanked her hand back, she took one step back. And then Arthur could see the shock in her eyes. He almost felt stupid enough to run off. But she scrunched up that cute little nose of hers and paused,

" We?" She whispered and let the word roll off her tongue.

OH, what an Accent.'

Oh, what a Perfectly, Beautiful English Accent.'

" Eh, Yes... I And An- A-Arthur over there.' Francis laughed weakly, " I am Francis, Miss.' He bowed again as she looked. Her eyes blinked and when she looked at them she was slightly taken aback.

Both were covered in dirt from head to toe, and the shorter one looked almost more embarrassed than the French one. She paused but put a hand to her mouth. They were covered in blood... she had heard so many stories... But then again she was known for being so rowdy.

She laughed adventure almost as much as she loved living out in the countryside. But she was very lonely here...

Her family had died out not too long ago, and now here she was. A girl of merely fifteen.. working to make ends meet. Although she had to admit business had been very good lately, but that was BECAUSE of the crusades... so when she saw the crusaders standing there and covered in dirt...

Her heart went out to the visiters. Arthur.. and Francis.'

" I see..." She whispered. Her eyes caught that of the shier one... They were green and duller than any she had ever seen. He looked at her age, with blonde tossed dirty hair. Dirt smugged on his face and an awkward look on his face to fit.

He shuffled with his blood covered cloak, trying to look... well better then he did at the moment. What had the war done to him?

Arthur mentally cursed. He was used to.. well... He was used to marching off into battle and not caring hat others thought of him. If they said anything they'd just get his sword in their face and that was that.' He didn't know how detached he was from social things but when she looked at him he felt his cheeks burn in shame.'

" W-Well.." She tried to find her words. She clapped her hands together, thinking deeply, before peeking up with her rounded blue eyes, " I am Lon-... Clara.' She smiled softly.

Okay...

Let's be real here.

She was really London.

But Clara had become her human name thanks to her make-shift parents.. given her real parents up and abandoned her in a field to die.. because she was not... Normal.'

But at the time, this was around her land. Her undeveloped land. She lived a bit from everyone else... She liked the city, because.. heck. She was the slowly growing city, But to her, she needed the peace and quiet while she could get it.

So here she was.'

"Clara...' Francis smiled, " What a Beau Name.' he cooed, dipping his head. She paused but smiled, Before biting her lower lip. A little thing that made Arthur have a strange excuse to look at her plump lips.

Ugh.

His stomach was twisting in all the wrong places.'

" Um... Yeah.. Sure.' She smiled weakly, trying to be kind before looking at them both, " You both look like you have been traveling for a long spell now.' She tapped a finger to those lips, " Why don't I have you wash up, and then I can get you two some food.' she smiled, " My Papa left some old clothes... You both should be able to fit in them while I hang those out to wash.' She waved. She was one to take in strangers at random... it got her in trouble sometimes... But they were usually her people or people of England. And she always respected the country- even though she had never met him before.'

Francis blinked in shock, " W'y, Zank you mam-

She smiled fainty, " If you can help with the wood-'

But before she could answer, Arthur had gone to the pile.. grabbed a log of two and then walked over. He looked at her with his dull eyes, almost blank and emotionless, Before he dipped his head... his cheeks flustering a soft red,

" Where would you like these love- Ma'am.' He scurried to catch himself, and it did not go unnoticed by the French country that now stood behind him with a Cheshire grin on his face. Clara blinked. Oh.. So Arthur was an Englishman. This had to be the first time he spoke to her.'

"Um. Just in front of the heath.' She smiled and opened the little wooden door. The men had to dip their heads down to walk in.. but once inside they stood to their full surroundings and took in the nice little hut. A small bed in the corner... A blazing fire. A small work area and some herbs laying out to dry.

Clara smiled and hung up her apron before opening the back door... and surprising both men when they saw a large amount of fresh running water. It looked glorious... Heavens, it was probably a bit cold but it looked glorious none the less.

She smiled a gentle smile before helping the men,

" When you take off your clothes, put them in a pile over here in front of the door.' She motioned to a small wicker basket, " I'll wash them... Here is some Lye.' She handed over a lavender scented bar and Arthur felt heaven tingle through his skin when her hand made contact with his own.

He couldn't tell if this was what France called hormones or he was genuinely interested in this person... he honestly didn't know.' All he knew was that he had to breath because his heart slammed so hard into his chest wall that it felt like his mind had reeled.

He felt so idiotic.

" T-Thank you Lo- Ma'-'

" Love is fine...' Clara chuckled. Her voice was so innocent... So chipper. Arthur hadn't heard anything happy and innocent in a long time. Well.. other than his mint bunny. In fact, he almost swayed before smiling weakly. He had to at least listen to the female talking in front of him. She had taken in two strangers ( Which he found not very intelligent ) And then told them to strip.

His face reddened at his own thoughts.'

" Make sure to clean hard... Oh and here... " She walked over to a chest, which she struggled to open. Once she had gotten the thing open she pulled out some nice linen shirts. One bigger than the other. She pulled out some brown pants for Arthur and darker blue for Francis. She then pulled out a few socks, undergarments and then two pairs of boots... She looked back at them... almost as if he eyes were scanning their bodies... Before turning back to her task and then handing them the clothes.'

" There you are... now wash up. I had some nice stew on the spit.' She tilted her head, letting her tendrils bounce, " And maybe some scones-

" Nothing like Arthur's right?" Francis snickered and for nice Arthur felt his beating heart almost stop.'

" I- T-They're not that bad you wanker! Bugger off!" Arthur blushed. Turning a true red. Once he had said one curse word in front of the lady he had found himself cursing a bit more. Oh how wonderful on his part.

But he was a bit surprised by this girl.

She laughed.'

" Well.. Yes... Bugger off you both. Too the water with you!" She waved and smiled. Folding her arms behind her back and chuckling. If Arthur hadn't of been completely dirty, then he'd sit down with this girl and ask her what made her tick... Because it certainly was not him.

But he knew who did tick him off.'

" COME ON ARTHUR! LAZT ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGGZ!" He laughed, tossed his cloak over Arthur's squirming head and dashed off. Arthur cursed.'

" LIKE I'D BATHE WITH A FROG!"

Laughter ensued from the adorable female.'

* * *

Arthur had not thought straight for a while... So once his crummy, naked skin hit the water. He felt every tense feeling leave his skin. It was, indeed, Blasted cold. But he didn't mind. It was water and the water was so pleasant.

He softly stepped in till it was up to his waist before sinking down and listing to the current. Although it was dark it had a strange natural light and he grew comfortable with it. His blonde hair sopped up the water, taking it in like it was needy and when he lost as breath he darted back up and ran his hands through his hair to keep the water from trailing into his eyes.  
It was pure heaven.

Such sweet... Unexplainable Heav-

" You look like your enjoying yourzelf, Non?'

Arthur screamed and darted back down into the water.'

" B-BLOODY HELL!?" Arthur snarled, water dripping down from his head as he used his arms to guard the important places of his body. Francis grinned and then leaned back on the rock he was so graciously on.

Not caring about blocking anything.'

" Oh stop.. We are both boyz, Non?"

" SHUT IT!" Arthur sighed out.. he was too TIRED of arguing. And he had to admit the water felt so good that he almost didn't mind washing in front of the pervert... ALMOST. He glared back at the French man and turned his back on him. The teen then grabbed the soap he was given and with fever started to scrub at his skin.

The lye soap made it feel so raw... But so good... It scratched at his skin harshly. But it also took the dirt away. He was left sighing and almost groaning from the pure ecstasy of being clean before he heard Francis laughing once again.'

" Earlier... Mon Amie... Your 'ace... It went red, Non?" He grinned, " She is beau. Like a 'lower... I'd love to take 'er, But... I can see... You 'ave been staring at 'er none stop. " He slowly grinned, " it was obvious Angleterre.' he winked.

Arthur felt his breath leave, and the redness took over again.'

" WHAT THE HELL!?" He squeaked and jerked his head around to stare at the man. He laughed and winked, climbed out ( Thus blinding the poor sixteen-year-old) And then looked back over his shoulder,

"Itz 'bout time... Non?"

" NO!" Arthur flailed. His heart went into his throat... Ah... No... He didn't LOOK at her like T-THAT! or at least he didn't MEAN too! HE! He was a bloody teenager in war! What did anyone expect of him!? What did he expect of himself really!? His heart nearly stopped, his green eyes widened...

Sure... She was attractive... And her eyes were like the England skies that he would stare up at as a child. Sure she was curvy for someone so young, just meant she was growing.. that was all. Sure her hair was unnaturally clean and so beautifully styled... even for a young country woman-

His heart quivered.'

Oh.. This was so... New for him.

But then again...

Arthur looked down at his newly scared hands. He tossed a look over his shoulder... to look at the bareness of his back. It was scared, and he had a large scare on his chest now. It was the thing about being a country... Besides, He felt stupid. His brothers long told him he was worthless... Weak, Unwanted. A waist of space, an eyesore.

His heart slowed down.

His eyes dulled.'

Looking at a female like this just reminded him of how much he didn't deserve nice things like that. He had to build up his empire first... he had to be better first. The bile in his throat mixed with the stinging in his eyes.

His tears ran down and puddled in his scared hands...

And he hissed.

Before hiccuping and burying his face in his hands.

Who cared.

His brothers were right.

He had just met her anyway. Why base something off of mere attraction? He didn't feel like anything... How could she make him feel anything else? It was the truth, and here he was... fighting a silly war. While he was supposed to be building up himself so that his brothers would NEVER call him worthless again.

He buried his face in the water, held his breath and sat on the bottom.

Before finishing his bath and dressing in the seawater scented clothes.'

* * *

Arthur didn't know why the seawater smell calmed his very inner being.

But it sure as hell did.

Now he was sitting there, Trying to eat like a gentleman but letting his instincts override that want...

He looked like a blasted pig.

A pig that had not eaten in days.

He took a large bite of the bread that had sopped up some juices from the stew and shivered. He held back a moan. He was clean now... smelled like lavender and now was eating away at this woman's food. He felt guilty but also thankful.

He wasn't sure about Francis, who just kept giving him glances from time to time to make sure he didn't choke himself ( Or he was waiting for Arthur to make a move that he did not want to make ).

He licked at his fingers, softly sucking some juice away before glancing up and noticing the womans stare. His face burned and he quickly put his wrist to the back of his mouth, darting his head down shyly.'

" P-Pardon me...'

" Oh no... I'm actually quite happy.' She smiled, and when he peeked through his bangs and saw that smile the food settled strangely in his lower stomach. Francis smirked at the younger teen before looking back at the woman.'

" Zis is tazty ... You made tis on your own?" he grinned as Clara nodded and handed Arthur another piece of bread, which he took shyly. His long fingers graced her soft skin, And his heart slammed into his chest once more.

The female almost pulled her hand to her chest of well.  
" Um? What?... Oh.. yes..' Clara laughed awkwardly and placed a hand on her forehead, " In fact, I was fixing this for a while now. I have the scones ready too-

" Oh!" Francis said looking at them " They're 'ot burn't...So... tats whazt zhey look like.' He smirked and glanced at Arthur.

Who glared hatefully.'

Clara smiled,

" Yes.. Um... " She chuckled. She had to say a few things. She had noticed from square one that they were friends... But oh how the rivalry was strong! She had to admit it was almost pleasantly funny. Francis would say something n French, which apparently got Arthur riled up, and then they both would try to kill each other in the strangest way possible... But Arthur was still a bit shorter than Francis so it persisted of Prancis holding a hand on Arthurs' head and watching the younger teen scream and curse him out for the whole world to hear.

She hadn't had company like this in years.

Because she was a countries City, her parents died a VERY long time ago. Not just her Biological parents that she hated, But the ones that took her in and loved her for who she was... A city. A place where everyone loved. When there was floods they'd help her through her fevers. When there was war they'd sop up her blood.

But now things were different and she had to take care of herself. She had recently met a nice blonde girl just outside the city skirts. She was very rowdy just like Clara. And they often climbed trees when the girl's mother was not scolding her for being a lady and whatnot. In her other times, Clara would run out to the oceans and stare for the longest time... She wondered if anyone could travel across it. Explore it...

Her clothes often came back with lots of salt water.'

Clara smiled once they were all done, And Arthur had his fill, Before cleaning out the bowls and then helping the strangers with something to sleep on. She made sure it was comfortable, Before sitting in front of her spit and pulling out something a bit worn. It was a little scroll... Mangled in old English.'

She loved reading.

But not a lot of Females read now adays.

She hummed and glanced down at the scroll... Only to hear a small awkward, Eh hem.' She looked up and there stood the green-eyed male. His face reddened, and his blonde hair mischievously painted lines on his face, mixed with the orange light of the fire.

" Erm... Excuse me, Love... But... is that...' He looked at the scroll. And she nodded,

" Yes.. it is literature.' She smiled but scooted over before patting the ground. He bit his lip but plopped down beside her. Francis at this time... found it fun to.. ' Sleep' Give it to him to make things more awkward then they had to be.'

" I'm... A bit ..'

" Surprised?" Clara smiled and Arthur nodded with a serious look on his face, " Well I do not blame you...ladies don't read much anymore... " She bit her lip. "It's sad.'

Silence rang out between them before he spoke, " I agree... It's sad that the women of England are letting this slip... But I must say... It's the men's fault just as much as it is the womens.' he looked at the folded paper, " I was taught to read by my brother Wa-... Dylan.' he murmured, " We have not to the best relationship... But he still taught me likewise.'

" That was kind of him. I was taught by my father.' She wrinkled up her nose, " But things have changed a bit in the language department. Old English just isn't Old English anymore.'

This perked his interest,

" That is very so!" He lit up, Finally... Someone who at least saw it like him, " But it's not bad either. '

" Not at all. England is maturing very nicely. I am proud of the country in which I live.' She shot him a small smile.'

He turned blood-shot red and then buried his face in his hands.'

" A-Ah Love...' he squeaked. She blinked.'

" What is it, Arthur?"

" N-Nothing.' he choked out. It was just... hearing her compliment England like that... Hearing her talk so good about ENGLAND. Well. No one that was close to him ever said something so beautiful to his ears. Something so sweet and so... So... Well... Let's just say it was something he wanted to hear at that very moment.'

" I think... as the times go by..' Clara leaned back on her hands, " That the times will develope many things. Maybe even a romantic age. Based off of what we are going through right at this very moment.' She giggled.

" The Crusades and the wars?" Arthur was a bit confused.'

" Well... Yes and no... You would think why would anyone want to write about the crusades... Or even the wars. But this will one day be history. And in a sense it is romantic. Knights, loyalty. Cheverly... One day everyone will want it. Even if they do not want it today... one day they will think of knights and remember the times were men actually knew what love and strength was.' She smiled in contentment, " We are living in a time that will change history... "

" Whats so romantic about... ' Arthur paused and felt the bun reach the tips of his ears..

Oh...

He was a knight.

His heart nearly exploded.'

"A-About. About Blood... And skin tearing.. an-and.. " he stuttered suddenly. Clara blinked. And then caught on to what she had just said. Her face reddened and both teens looked away from each other faster than the conversation even started.'

" I-I Mean... W-Well.. I-its the.. L-Loyatly.. A-And.. yeah.' She squeaked, Burying her face in her hands. Arthur felt his mind reel from such an adorable display.

Oh..

He needed sleep. She was making him dizzy... and.. what was the word france used at times with women?

Ah Yes.

Intoxicated.'

" G-Good night Lady Clara...' he bit his bottom lip as he watched her nod and quicky make her way to her side of the hut.'

" Goodnight Arthur.''

He laid down in front of the spit and felt his heart pound harshly. He gasped for air and then folded both of his hands over his mouth. His eyes fluttered, his face remained red, He snuggled down into the bed and let his breathing calm.  
This was the first time...

That someone so close... Said something so sweet.  
Of curse given she didn't know he was England. But it was the comment that counted.

He shut his eyes and blushed crimson.'

Ah... This feeling was almost worse then dying.

Much worse.'

* * *

Clara felt her face burn.

Now she had done it.

Not only she she just, a few seconds ago, asked if they could stay another night... But last night her dreams consisted of only one person. That person is the person that was curled up in front of the fire that had long gone out the night before.'

Arthur.'

His blonde hair was a bit matted, but she had noticed last night that it had the same messy appeal anyway. His shirt had ridden up a bit and his pants looked comfortable for the young man. His head rested on his arms and his long eyelashes looked like paint strokes on a canvas of white.

In other words...  
Arthur was the most handsome man she had ever laid her pretty blue eyes on. She blinked and looked at him. Tilted her head even... She had found herself rambling last night and had even called Knights the next Big romantic thing...

He was a knight.

Oh, how stupid she felt at that moment!

If there was anything else she could do, it had to have been to climb back into her bed and scream. She felt like dying from the comment she had made to them... And after they both woke up and ate, They both started to pack up and head for the door... Before she topped them and told them to stay at least one ore night given they still looked so tired.

They accepted.

And now here she was outside by her firewood, At the back of the house, on top of the hill and looking ahead at the sunset.  
She knew they were leaving tomorrow... And she knew she was being stupid and maybe even more stubborn. Arthur was a human and she a city... Maybe it was good he was just passing by. But they shared so many views that made sense, and she had found herself talking to him yet again about things that she thought only she knew about.

In the corners of her mind...

He made things so much calmer... Like the ocean when it licks at the bays.

Arthur had those green eyes that reminded her of the pine forests and trees of grander, But his eyes also reminded her of the ocean. Wild, slightly free but also contained at a moments notice. She saw so much in those eyes. Shyness, pain and hurt. But also the warmth that she could never imagine.

She had only known him for a short time.. so she doubted it was anything more then physical attraction.

But when he was around, she felt as though she didn't have to keep up pretense... She felt as though she could be herself in everything that she did. She felt as though she and Arthur understood each other deep down. How? She knew not... She just knew he was something else altogether.'

" Clara?"

She jumped.'

" Oh, Arthur... I was just lost in thought.' She smiled at the young man that was now standing beside her. He had his cloak on... but it was now washed of the blood and oils. She had gotten it rather clean... And almost as white as it had been from the beginning.'

His hair was still so very messy, but he still wore the clothes she had given him the previous night.

" Need help with the wood love?" He blinked his round eyes before she nodded and let him grab a few,

" Thank you, Arthur. You make things so much easier for me.' She giggled, " You are something else aren't you?" She smiled.  
Arthur almost dropped the wood.

" ... Something else?" he laughed, almost to himself, " That's the first time I've heard that actually.' He laughed.

It was fake.

Her smile slipped.

As did his.'  
" ... What?" She whispered as the wind whipped their hair... And he ducked his head awkwardly.'

" N-Nothing.." He laughed. His smile was sad. Awkard and lopsided. As if he knew more pain then he let on. But... All she had said was that he was something else, and Arthur was acting as thought this was the first time he had ever received a compliment. It almost made her heart ache.

Did Arthur even know what he was worth?

" You are... wonderful.. You know that right?" She whispered. Trying her best to make things lighter.

It didn't work.'

" Maybe you say that but My family has other ideas." he sat the wood down and glanced at her, " I am merely here to help you... I do not wish to speak about this any more love.' He titled his head, and she almost felt a chill go down her spine.  
His eyes were so cold.'

" I take it... No... " She muttered before looking at him sharply, " Don't ever think anything bad about yourself again!" She hissed. He blinked. The threatening area left his face completely.

It was silent fo the longest of time.

She barely knew Arthur... he barely knew her. He was a human and she a city. He was just a man that walked in with his friend... All because they were fighters in the Crusades. All because they were discovered and maybe even other things.  
But what she said...

She'd never take back.'

Arthur, on the other hand, had felt everything leave his chest.  
He had never threatened like that before in his life... he had never narrowed his eyes like a man that had no sense of self-control...

Maybe he was thinking about the sailors back at home too much... ( Although it seemed so appealing to think of the open sea ) Maybe he was thinking too much about what his bothers did to him to degrade him...

But she wasn't degrading him at all.

And she stood up to him..

This was probably the first time in his life that his self-control slipped so quickly. It was probably the fastest he had ever moved in his life...

He felt his heart pound as he quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his.

It was a soft, yet... heartfelt kiss.

He had never tasted something so sweet.

But as soon as it happened... the sooner he regretted it.

That pooling sensation was back in his belly and he pulled his mouth back to look down at the flushed face of Clara. His skin tinted red itself and he realized he probably made the biggest mistake ever.

The moisture of the lips pulled, his breathing came out short. He closed his eyes, waiting for the slap that never came.

Instead, soft, plump lips crashed into his.

He whined- and then groaned...

Ah...

Ah...

This was...

His heart fluttered and then started to rampage in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and pulled her full fledge against his broad chest. She squeaked ever so slightly but continued to kiss him. His hands were shaking as he slid them down her body. And when she gasped he felt himself groan once more.

Never had he kissed a female with such passion before... never had he felt so far away from his self-control as of now.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking the cloak off to the ground. He had to readjust his footing so he did not drop her by mistake. They pulled away, lips moist and swollen to the touch. He tried to speak... As did she.

But in mid-sentence, he cut himself off by kissing her again.

This time more fully. This time... licking tentatively across her bottom lip, She shivered in his strong arms and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Arthur felt his legs wobble as he kissed her. His hands began searching... And something else replaced his self-control entirely.

Lust.'

He was embarrassed at his own actions... But the more she kissed him the more he felt everything leave his mind entirely. His hands fumbled with her body, and he awkwardly reached for the bow that tied her apron to her dress... He tugged at it.

It slipped right off.'

His hands grasped at the back of her dress... Button... After button... He shivered, groaning into her mouth and feeling how they both dropped to the ground in hopes of not being caught by the pervy Frenchmen that was in the house.

His cloak came off in the process... She ran her hands up into his shirt and he twitched awkwardly under the cold feeling of her fingers. He knew where this was leading and yet he could not stop himself. Maybe it was Hormones... Maybe it was him searching for something to fill that hole in his heart.

Maybe it was just a whisk of the moment between two teenagers.'

He shivered, not stopping as things progressed... She wrapped her legs around him and he nipped at her lips in ecstasy.

Muttering her name sent chills down his spine... Hearing her say his just drove him mad in more ways than one.

He wrapped his arms around her and then deepened the kiss like never before.'

Francis had told him to try youth out.

And he had to admit.

It was passionate.. and lustful.'

But...

It also made his heart swell with emotions he never thought were possible...'

Ah.'

He'd just call this time his own... Personal... Crusade.'

* * *

" Well Angleterre... The warz are over." France glanced at a peaceful countryside as England sat beside him. It had been a little while now... And England, now with the appearance of a seventeen year old boy glanced out at the wide expanse.

" So it has..' he whispered. He sighed.

" So...' Francis hummed, " What 're you going to do next?... Other zhan Making love on hill topz?"

" WHAT!?" The teen stared at him with rounded eyes.

He could of sworn he kept that a secret all these damn years!

" Hon, Hon,Hon... You cannot keep Love making from the Countzy of Love!" he winked as the teen blushed a darkened red. Damn him. Damn him.. Damn him! He shivered and looked away sharply. It had been years since he last saw her... and he had to admit she had always been on his mind as the wars continued.

Always.'

But she was a human, and he England... he couldn't allow himself to get too attached. But she was still very... VERY special to him. He just wished it wasn't so... Because he felt as though- Well, Once a country... Per say... Grew.. attached, or grew feelings. Those feeling almost remained for a lifetime.

He sighed out before noticing France had something.'

" So... You did 'ot anzwer my Queztion.' he huffed and folded his arms... Before Arthur paused to think. Something was caught up suddenly in his scent.. and as he closed his eyes and remembered that beautiful night of love.

A smirk danced about his lips.'

" Hum... I think sailing is my next endeavor.'

" Oui?" France blinked.'

" Aye... Savvy?" Arthur smirked darkly.'

 _He always loved the scent of Sea salt anyway..._ '


End file.
